


Everybody Talks

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/F, Humour, Romance, Univers alternatif, rencontre, site internet
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA ! Quinn vient de fêter ces 30 ans et elle est désespérément seule. Heureusement, Brittany découvre un nouveau site de rencontre et ne peut attendre que Quinn l'essaye à son tour. Seulement, qui dit site internet, dit virtuel et Quinn n'y croit pas du tout. Pourra-t-elle dépasser ses appréhensions et vraiment jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout ? Brittana, Pezberry, Britchel côté aussi.</p><p>UA = Univers Alternatif, Rachel/Quinn et Britt/Santana n'ont pas été à l'école ensemble mais Quinn/Britt et Rachel/Santana oui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Les 5 premiers chapitres de ff.net sont rassemblés en 1 ici ;)

Quinn POV  
Avez-vous déjà eu l’impression d’avoir fait une erreur sans savoir laquelle et que vous vous en mordiez les doigts par la suite ? J’ai déjà vécu ce sentiment. Vous vous sentez triste, désespérée. La vie n’a plus la même saveur et surtout vous savez que vous venez de perdre quelque chose d’important mais sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Jusqu’à ce que les événements ne vous permettent plus de changer le passé. Vous vous excuseriez bien mais encore faudrait-il savoir pourquoi ? Et la culpabilité ne disparaitra pas aisément. 

J’en sais quelque chose. L’appartement me semble toujours aussi vide maintenant qu’il y a trois ans à la seconde où il est parti sans jamais revenir. Il manque une vie et un peu de chaleur à l’intérieur de ces murs. Bien sûr, Brittany a fini par me convaincre de sortir, de refaire ma vie. Mais comment avancer quand, dans chaque homme que je vois, il y a une partie de lui ? Je ne peux pas l’oublier, pas en comparant tous les hommes que je rencontre à ce qu’était notre romance. 

Alors petit à petit, j’ai arrêté de suivre Britt dans sa quête de la perle rare. Je n’en voyais pas l’intérêt. Je préférais rester chez moi. Brittany a, alors, changé son plan d’attaque et s’est mise à, presque, vivre dans mon appartement. Ce n’est pas que je n'étais pas d’accord, non, j’aime sa présence. Mais le temps n’a pas encore fait son travail. Il n’a pas encore réussi à oublier toutes mes erreurs, pas encore. Pas si tôt.

—Allez, tu ne le regretteras pas et si ça ne marche pas au moins tu auras essayé pour me faire plaisir, tente-t-elle toujours de me convaincre.  
Un verre à la main, assise au fond du canapé, l’ordinateur sur les genoux, je détaille d’un air suspicieux la page ouverte. Un bref regard sur ses yeux bleus suppliants et je renonce. 

—Okay, okay, je vais le faire. Où est-ce qu’il faut que je clique ?  
Oui, moi, réticente à la technologie, je viens d’accepter de m’inscrire sur ce nouveau site à la mode – soi-disant, l’endroit idéal pour faire des rencontres, mais pas seulement, selon Brittany. Elle n’en peut plus de me voir dépérir seule. J’ai bien souvent essayé de la convaincre que je souhaitais cette vie de célibataire, que personne ne pourrait venir combler son absence mais elle ne veut rien entendre. 

Ma main hésite encore à cliquer. Je parcoure une nouvelle fois la page affichée. En ai-je vraiment envie après tout ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais effectivement trouver quelqu’un qui me corresponde. C’est impossible sans rencontrer la personne en vrai, n’est-ce pas ? Et que font-ils de la nécessaire attirance physique ? C’est une perte de temps, je ne vois que ça ! Je ne crois pas au pouvoir des mots, pas comme ça.

Le silence de l’appartement me répond. L’atmosphère froide, vide d’autres présences humaines, me rappelle que je n’ai rien d’autre à faire, rien d’autre à attendre. Je suis seule ce soir avec Britt et ce chat stupide qu’elle m’a forcée à adopter … comme tous les soirs depuis son départ. Mon cœur envoie quelques battements douloureux à travers mon corps. Je suis toujours en vie, je suis toujours là. Je pourrais tout aussi bien plonger et Britt ne me laissera jamais tomber.

Je lui souris et clique sur l’icône qu’elle m’a montrée. A moi de jouer. Peut-être ai-je tout à gagner pour une fois ?

   
Rachel POV  
Rageuse, je claque la porte fermée. Malgré la force avec laquelle je l’ai lancé, mon sac glisse puis s’immobilise au bord de la table basse. Je plisse les yeux dans sa direction vérifiant qu’il ne tombe pas. Bien. Une main appuyée sur le mur, j’ôte mes talons-torture, ceux que je ne porte que lorsque je dois rencontrer quelqu’un. Un bref ricanement s’échappe de la cuisine derrière moi. Santana est là. La tête penchée, détaillant mon cul dans cette petite robe qu’elle a qualifiée de bonne pour une pute avant que je ne parte. Elle ouvre la bouche mais je la devance, cherchant à lui clouer le bec.

— Ta gueule, S. Je me suis fait traiter de petite meringue, de chou à la crème et même de petit gâteau au beurre alors crois-moi, ce n’est pas le moment de me chercher.  
Elle maitrise son rire mais de justesse, seule une lueur d’amusement scintille dans ses yeux. Elle lève les mains pour paraitre moins menaçante mais je ne cesse pas mon regard pour autant. Je la connais trop bien, elle ne peut pas passer à côté de cette situation idéale. Elle soupire, baisse ses mains et la cuillère en bois qu’elle tient. Un reste de gâteau au chocolat y est encore collé et je me demande si c’est trop tard pour racler le fond ou lécher la ... 

—Même pas en rêve, tartiflette, s’exclame Santana qui a lu mon regard, je pensais qu’elle devait te nourrir ta princesse charmante. A moins qu’elle n’ait choisi de goûter autre chose … comme une petite meringue.  
Son sourire est perfide et son sous-entendu clair comme de l’eau de roche. Je perds le contrôle et tente de la rattraper dans l’appartement. Je hurle après elle, elle rit de bon cœur. Je finis par la tacler sur le lit et l’immobilise en faisant la morte. Son fou-rire met plusieurs minutes avant de s’éteindre et je sens son corps être parcouru de gloussements de plus en plus éloignés, signe qu’elle se calme. 

Je relève la tête quelques minutes plus tard. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond mais elle les baisse vers moi dès qu’elle sent mon regard. Une légère étincelle d’hilarité subsiste, allumant des reflets d’or dans son iris brun. Je plisse les yeux, incertaine qu’elle ne va pas recommencer à rire. Elle essuie quelques larmes qui perlent et me fait signe que non, c’est bien terminé. Rassurée, je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine et nous restons ainsi, couchées, son corps sous le mien. Elle prend une respiration et je serre les dents au commentaire que je sais arriver. 

—Tu sais, …  
— Si je te voulais dans mon lit, je n’avais qu’à demander ? la coupé-je en plein élan.  
Elle sourit et secoue la tête.

— Oui, enfin, non ce n’est pas ce que j’allais dire. J’allais dire que je ne comprenais pas comment tu avais réussi à tenir plus d’une heure si elle t’appelait ma petite meringue ?

Je gémis et me détache pour cacher ma tête dans un oreiller. Tout pour oublier cette soirée.

— En même temps, je la comprends la pauvre, poursuit Santana sans tenir compte de mon gémissement, si tu ne portais pas cette robe crème, peut-être que ça se serait passé autrement. 

Je lève le bras et tente de la taper mais, sans la voir, je n’atteins que le coussin. Je grogne pour lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement. Santana rit encore un peu avant de se rapprocher de moi et de m’enlacer. Je résiste à l’étreinte, pas prête à relâcher mon abri précaire. Après plusieurs minutes, je finis par murmurer ce qui m’a le plus contrariée dans cette soirée.

— Elle veut juste être amies.  
Je sens le sourire de Santana s’élargir tandis que ses bras se referment sur moi, me berçant plusieurs minutes.  
— Tant pis pour elle, tente-t-elle de me rassurer, et si on allait manger ce gâteau ?  
— Chocolat végétarien ?  
— Chocolat végétarien, confirme-t-elle.  
Avant qu’elle ne réagisse, je suis debout sur mes pieds et me précipite vers la cuisine. Cette soirée vient de s’améliorer d’un coup. 

Plus tard, cette nuit-là quand Santana ronfle à côté de moi, je repense à cette soirée ratée, à cet espoir que j’avais. Un verre à la main, je fixe les ténèbres devant moi. Mon ordinateur revient à la vie avec quelques discrets ronronnements. Sans hésiter, j’ouvre le navigateur internet. Mes doigts tapent rapidement l’adresse maintes et maintes fois répétée. Je soupire pendant que le site se charge. 

 

Rachel POV  
La nuit est claire et douce, on entend les voitures passer dans la rue plus bas et les cris des gens qui s’invectivent par moment. Loin du calme que l’on peut trouver en forêt, c’est pourtant ma définition d’une nuit calme. Je ne l’imaginerai pas autrement. Santana n’a pas encore émergé de son premier sommeil et je me suis retrouvée avec du temps à perdre. Depuis que je travaille dans les alentours de Broadway, il est devenu difficile de dormir la nuit. Comme si toute ma vie ne se passe plus que dans l’obscurité trouée de projecteurs. La journée n’est qu’un moment secondaire pour moi. Quand je vis vraiment, il fait nuit. 

Aujourd’hui ne fait pas exception. Ordinairement, je serai occupée à faire le ménage, la vaisselle ou n’importe quelle autre activité pour tenter de me fatiguer, d’épuiser cette énergie inépuisable qui s’empare de moi dès que je n’ai pas de spectacle à assurer. Mais je ne peux pas, pas ce soir. Mon esprit rejoue cette dernière soirée indéfiniment, me demandant à partir de quel moment cela a-t-il tourné au désastre. Quels étaient les signes que j’aurai dû déchiffrer, qu’ai-je manqués dans nos conversations qui auraient pu m’annoncer ce désastre ? 

Mais comme tous les soirs depuis, je sors de mon introspection bredouille. Je ne me laisse pas abattre. J’ai tenté de nouer plusieurs contacts mais personne ne m’attire plus dans les anciens et je ne connais pas assez les nouveaux pour m’en faire une idée. Je parcoure la liste des membres en ligne, la faisant défiler de haut en bas pour tenter de trouver l’inspiration ou du moins quelqu’un avec qui discuté. Quelques profils défilent, des gens que je ne connais pas mais aucun ne retient mon attention – enfin si, l’un a bien retenu mon attention et je lui avais envoyé un mail pour comprendre comment un individu normalement constitué, New Yorkais de surcroit, pouvait détester Broadway. 

En désespoir de cause, je clique sur le seul lien que je m’étais juré de ne jamais essayer : je m’inscris pour un Blind Date. Une fois la date, dernière donnée à confirmer, validée, j’éteins l’ordinateur. Il me reste à attendre. Dans quatre jours, je rencontrerai plusieurs personnes directement en face à face. L’écran devient noir à l’instant où je me rends compte que j’ai oublié de regarder le thème de ce Blind Date. Un grand sourire se forme sur mon visage à l’idée d’en avoir la surprise. 

Quinn POV  
Plusieurs semaines sont passées depuis ma première visite sur le site, je suis devenue accro à mon grand désespoir. Je travaille la journée, passe voir Britt à son cours puis m’échappe le plus vite possible. Une fois à mon appartement, je relance mon ordinateur portable qui vit maintenant quasi en permanence en état de veille et charge la page tout en réchauffant mon diner aux micro-ondes. J’attrape d’une main l’assiette, de l’autre, l’ordinateur et je me dirige vers le canapé du salon. 

Je mange tout en parcourant d’une main les messages et propositions plus ou moins farfelues que j’ai reçus pendant la journée ou depuis ma dernière connexion. Depuis quelques jours, la moisson n’est pas terrible. A deux occasions, j’ai eu une touche spéciale avec les personnes m’ayant contactée après avoir lu mon profil et nous avions commencé à échanger des petits mots tous les jours mais cela n’avait jamais été plus loin. Il me manquait la nécessaire attirance, cette petite étincelle qui éclipse le soleil. 

Heureusement, elles ont compris toutes les deux et n’ont pas cherché à me forcer. Elles sont même devenues des amies proches, Chloé et Emilie. Nous nous retrouvons fréquemment sur le même chat pour parler de notre journée, du temps ou de n’importe quel sujet futile qui nous traverse l’esprit à ce moment-là. Ce soir fait exception, elles sont de sortie. Dès lors, je me retrouve à nouveau seule sans distraction intéressante. Britt ne le sait pas et je n’ai pas l’intention de lui dire. Ce soir, c’est moi et une bonne bouteille pour passer le temps. 

Je ne l’avoue jamais mais ce site me fait du bien. Un peu comme si de cette manière, j’autorisais à nouveau le monde à entrer dans mon appartement. C’est facile, d’un clic de souris, je retourne à ma solitude tant aimée. Ce contrôle me plait particulièrement, je ne suis plus forcée d’aller à la rencontre de quelqu’un, de subir sa compagnie. C’est moi qui choisis les heures allouées à une compagnie, à une amie disponible d’un clic. Cela me laisse suffisamment de temps pour être simplement moi, profiter, vivre avec mes souvenirs. L’écran oppose une barrière qui ne fait pas fuir les gens quand ils se rendent compte du gouffre de tristesse que je suis devenue, l’écran me protège du rejet inévitable.

Lasse ce soir, je branche la télé pour garder un bruit de fond en continu. Les voix m’apaisent, me réchauffent le cœur. Elles me font presque croire à une autre présence. Je zappe jusqu’à tomber sur une vieille série, une histoire de vampires. L’un d’eux possède une voix grave, profonde, chaude comme la sienne. Fermant les yeux, je m’imagine qu’il me tient dans ses bras. L’illusion n’est pas parfaite cependant alors je me relève pour attraper une couverture. Je m’en drape et m’emmitoufle jusqu’à conserver cette chaleur dans le cocon que je me suis créé. Ceci est mieux que rien. Mes bras s’enroulent autour de moi, me serrent et je ferme les yeux, me rappelant un de nos derniers souvenirs ensemble.  
« La nuit était douce, paisible. Les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de nous et se reflétaient dans le lac à mes pieds. Enroulée dans mon duvet, je ne sentais pas le froid s’insinuer progressivement. Je contemplai le panorama sous mes pieds, profitant, buvant cette impression de liberté qui s’en échappait. Je n’avais qu’à ouvrir les bras pour avoir l’impression de voler.  
—Hey, princesse, roucoula une voix chaude, à l’accent prononcé mais doux.  
Des bras nus m’enlacèrent par derrière et nous restâmes plusieurs minutes à contempler le paysage qui s’endormait progressivement. Un feu brillait sur la rive en face, on y voyait des silhouettes s’agiter. C’était le reste de notre expédition qui avait monté là-bas notre campement principal. Nous y étions revenus tous les jours après avoir exploré une direction différente à chaque fois. Cela nous évitait d’avoir à monter un nouveau campement tous les jours et le coin était suffisamment diversifié et magnifique pour receler des surprises à chaque tournant. Comme cette petite crique, surmontée d’un petit promontoire que j’avais repérée le deuxième jour et dans laquelle j’étais résolue à passer notre dernière nuit. C’était l’endroit parfait pour une occasion spéciale, un moment en tête à tête.

J’avais trainé Paul dès que j’avais vu les étoiles se montrer dans la clarté du jour. Le sable chaud de la petite plage avait été témoin de nos ébats. Un sourire aux lèvres, je tournai la tête pour observer ses yeux. Le bleu de son iris brillait sous l’effet des étoiles mais une petite part devait être due à la proposition que je venais de lui faire. Moi, Quinn Fabray, j’avais demandé mon amoureux en mariage. Paul représentait tout ce que j’attendais d’un homme. Il était droit, honnête, timide, presque trop. Son calme m’étonnait en toutes circonstances et il n’entreprenait rien sans avoir mûrement réfléchi. 

J’étais prête à mélanger le feu impétueux qui brûlait en moi à son tendre ruisseau intérieur. Nous nous complétions parfaitement et rien ne me semblait plus parfait que ce moment précis. Son souffle chaud heurta ma nuque nue et je sentis un frisson échapper à mon contrôle. Nous restâmes de longues minutes sans bouger, lui me murmurant quelque mot d’amour à l’oreille, se délectant lorsque le plaisir me poussait à me tortiller ou me faisait rougir. Je me sentais contenue, protégée. Plus tard, cette nuit-là, nous refîmes l’amour sous les étoiles et je m’endormis dans ses bras. Ce fut la meilleure nuit de mon existence. »

Le bang de la porte d’entrée me tire de ma somnolence. Brittany apparait devant mes yeux et juge mon état d’un simple regard. Elle ne parle pas, se contentant de soupirer. Lorsqu’elle détourne le regard pour me cacher ses larmes, je sais que, contrairement à ce que j’avais pensé, je ne l’ai pas trompée une seconde sur mon état véritable. Mon cœur se serre et je veux me lever pour la prendre dans mes bras. Mais mon corps refuse tout mouvement, mon bras lâche même le verre que je tiens et son contenu se répand partout sur le canapé. Je regarde l’alcool foncé peu à peu le revêtement en tissu imprimé de fleurs. Il y avait des fleurs comme celles-ci dans la clairière où je l’ai aperçu pour la dernière fois. 

Mon esprit dérive de nouveau et c’est uniquement lorsque que Britt me prend dans ses bras que je me rends compte des larmes qui s’écoulent librement. Je me laisse aller à sangloter contre son épaule. Le temps s’étire et je ne sais combien de temps je reste ainsi allongée, sa main frottant le bas de mon dos dans un geste apaisant. Je ne brise l’étreinte qu’au moment où je me rends compte qu’elle n’a rien à faire là ce soir. Je croise ses yeux et tente de faire passer par mon regard toutes mes questions. Ma voix n’est pas assez forte à cet instant pour les formuler et je ne peux compter que sur son esprit vif pour saisir le message que je souhaite faire passer. 

Elle me comprend et esquisse un sourire las, triste à l’avance, presque tendre en même temps. Brittany ferme les yeux une seconde, comme si elle faisait un choix difficile.  
— Je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu’un, avoue-t-elle dans un murmure, de New York. Je vais la rencontrer dans deux jours.  
Mon amie scrute attentivement ma réaction, mais mon visage est entrainé à rester vide, à ne pas montrer mes émotions. A l’intérieur de moi, je hurle, je tempête. Elle, ma meilleure amie, va m’abandonner, elle aussi. Ses promesses ne voulaient rien dire, ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Comme mon père, comme ma mère, comme Paul. Mon cœur bat douloureusement quand je me rends compte du vide qui occupera à nouveau cet appartement. Combien de temps le supporterais-je encore ? La question danse dans mon esprit tandis que ce dernier capte des brides de ce que Britt est occupée à me dire, de ses tentatives pour me rassurer :

—Tout se passera bien … Ce n’est que pour une semaine … Je serais avec toi par Skype … New York n’est pas si éloigné …  
Pour la première fois depuis qu’il est parti, je regrette. Je regrette de souffrir autant. Je regrette l’épave que je suis devenue à cause de lui. Je regrette d’être incapable d’aimer et de faire confiance à nouveau. Mon corps renonce et mon esprit se laisse aller vers des ténèbres accueillantes. 

   
Rachel POV  
Un peu nerveuse – il me reste moins de dix minutes avant d’être officiellement en retard – je me précipite à travers la foule de gens qui semble subitement avoir décidé d’aller dans la direction inverse. De tous les jours, il fallait que ça soit aujourd’hui. Je déteste être en retard et je détesterai encore plus perdre mon droit d’entrée et voir ma seule nuit de repos gâchée. 

Bousculant de plus en plus les gens, je me précipite. Je manque presque de faire tomber une blonde magnifique mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser. Ce n’est que lorsque je repère les drapeaux flottant annonçant l’événement que je m’autorise à ralentir jusqu’à une simple marche rapide. Ma respiration se stabilise petit à petit et je prends mon temps pour approcher du restaurant. Je resserre l’écharpe autour de moi tentant de combattre le froid du soir qui s’infiltre sous l’étoffe. Automatiquement, ma main trouve le petit pendentif en forme de cœur que je porte à chaque rencontre de ce genre. Je l’effleure du bout des doigts et prie pour un miracle ce soir, n’importe lequel. 

Le portier me laisse entrer dès qu’il voit mon billet, il me donne les directions jusqu’au vestiaire. J’y abandonne mon châle, retenant mon sac contre moi. Un serveur se présente pour me conduire jusqu’à ma table et me sourit. Lorsque ses yeux ne rencontrent pas les miens, je comprends qu’il est aveugle. Il tend le bras et, peu rassurée, je le prends. Il me tire derrière lui et ouvre une porte donnant sur un espace noir d’encre. Des bruits forts s’en échappent. Mon corps se fige et le serveur doit le sentir car il se retourne pour me rassurer :  
— Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous guider jusqu’à votre table.

A contrecœur, je me laisse faire. C’est sûr, aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas le physique qui comptera. Nous plongeons dans cette masse mouvante de corps. Je dois me retenir de hurler chaque fois que je sens quelque chose m’effleurer. Mon corps se relâche et respire seulement quand j’atteins en un morceau la sécurité de ma chaise. Peu à peu, je m’habitue à cette drôle d’ambiance. 

Quinn POV  
Deux jours plus tôt :  
Elle s’est endormie sur mon épaule, ses longs cheveux chatouillant mon cou exposé. L’avion est calme et je peux réfléchir à mon aise. C’est dur de la voir si paisible quand dès qu’elle est réveillée, l’inquiétude transparait dans ses yeux bleus. Elle est inquiète pour moi, pour ce que je suis devenue. Je suis une déception sous son regard. J’essaie d’agir comme si tout allait bien mais je sais maintenant que je ne la trompe pas, que je n’ai jamais pu la tromper. 

Je suis soulagée malgré tout de savoir qu’elle a vu à travers mes barrières, que rien ne lui a échappé ces dernières semaines, soulagée de pouvoir arrêter ce petit jeu du mensonge que j’entretenais avec moi-même. Elle m’oblige à faire face à mes sentiments. Brittany est la meilleure personne pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve. Nous avons discuté quand je me suis réveillée après avoir sombré dans l’inconscience cette nuit-là. 

Voir l’inquiétude, sa peur de me laisser seule dans cette ville quand elle sera à l’autre bout du pays, sans compter qu’elle n’était pas sure que je n’allais pas tenter quelque chose contre moi-même. Tout ça a contribué à ce que je l’accompagne à la dernière minute pour rencontrer cette personne dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Quand elle est éveillée, Britt ne parle que d’elle. C’est comme si elles se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps, vivaient ensemble tellement Britt connaissait des détails comme sa couleur préférée pour les draps ou les motifs présents sur les rideaux de sa chambre. 

Au fond de moi, je sais que je n’accompagne pas seulement Britt pour me protéger de moi-même et la rassurer. Non, je l’accompagne pour veiller sur elle comme elle a veillé sur moi ces derniers mois. Je me sens comme si je devais lui rendre ce service et être là pour le cas où ça se termine mal … Ce dont bien entendu, je ne doutais pas une seconde. Parler via internet est une chose mais encore faut-il être capable de survivre à la rencontre avec l’autre et à tous ses défauts auxquels on ne s’attend absolument pas. 

Un discret ronflement s’élève de mon épaule, me poussant à vérifier qu’elle est bien installée. Je souris à ce tableau. Britt est magnifique, intérieurement et extérieurement. Je refuse qu’elle se retrouve avec quelqu’un qui ne la mérite pas. C’est marrant de voir que certaines décisions qui changent votre vie sont prises dans des endroits surprenants. C’est à dix milles mètres d’altitude que je me suis résolue à tout faire pour qu’elle trouve l’amour … Enfin.

Ce soir-là :  
Billet en main fermement, je tente de me rappeler comment exactement je suis passée d’espionner mon amie à un rendez-vous arrangé avec de complets étrangers dans une ville que je ne connaissais même pas ? Après réflexion, peut-être effectivement que me cacher dans un arbre pour les observer à la jumelle tandis qu’elles mangeaient dans le parc était un peu trop. Britt n’a pas paru amusée du tout par mes explications en plus. Et cette Sarah n’a rien trouvé de mieux que de me coincer pour la soirée. Soit disant un de ces cousins qui l’organise cet événement. Vu que je suis célibataire et à mon grand malheur, inscrite sur ce stupide site qui sponsorise l’événement, s’en était fait de moi. 

Je ne suis pas dupe non plus sur le fait que ça permet à Britt d’avoir la chambre pour la soirée sans crainte de m’embêter. Non, tout ça, je l’ai bien compris et accepté. Par contre, je n’en reviens pas de la vitesse à laquelle j’ai cédé. Il faut dire que les yeux légèrement larmoyants de Brittany ont de quoi faire fondre le plus dur des cœurs. 

Une petite brune se précipite dans le même sens que moi et me bouscule. Je n’ai même pas la force de crier pour exiger des excuses. A la place, je regarde ce petit bout d’elfe courir et slalomer entre les gens pressés. Cette vision me fait rire et je me surprends moi-même à me le permettre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j’arrive en face du restaurant décrit. Je ne sais pas très bien à quoi je m’attends mais cela vaut la peine d’essayer. Et puis la nuit sera toujours belle quand je sortirai de là. 

Je respire une grande fois avant d’entrer. Ce soir, je suis une page blanche sur laquelle on pourra écrire de tout son soûl. Ce soir, je vais m’ouvrir au monde, à ces étrangers qui m’attendent. Le portier me sourit comme s’il a souvent vu des gens hésiter avant de pousser les portes. Je ferme les yeux une seconde, cherchant du courage avant de hocher la tête dans sa direction et d’entrer. Au vestiaire, on prend ma veste avec force de sourires et de hochements de tête excités. 

Un nom semble circuler entre les employés mais cela m’importe peu car déjà voilà le serveur qui arrive. Il semble nerveux et je ne peux m’empêcher de l’être à mon tour lorsque je prends sa main moite pour le suivre dans le noir obscur de la salle. Dans ma tête repasse en boucle les recommandations de Britt et Sarah : ne pas donner mon vrai nom, ni mon numéro ou mon adresse ; utiliser mon pseudo plutôt et passer par le profil du site. 

Le serveur m’aide à m’asseoir et m’assure qu’il va revenir rapidement. Lorsqu’il s’en va en nous souhaitant une bonne soirée, je sais que je ne suis pas seule assise à cette table. Comme seul le silence se fait entendre de l’autre côté de la table, je prends mon parti de lancer la conversation :  
— Bonjour, je suis Q-Skylover, bredouillé-je en me maudissant intérieurement pour déjà échouer à la première règle.

J’évite de tendre la main sachant que dans le noir cela serait inutile. Un sourire illumine malgré moi mon visage et je suis finalement contente que l’on ne voie pas la rougeur qui a fait son apparition sur mes joues.  
— Skylover, hein ? me répond une voix, appelle-moi Rosario Cruz mais ne t’inquiète pas, je te dirais mon vrai nom plus tard. Tu sauras quoi crier à ce moment-là.

Mon corps se fige, mon esprit se paralyse. Cette voix … C’est une femme en face de moi ! Le noir m’empêche de me lever pour m’échapper mais pas la panique de prendre possession de chacune de mes cellules. Quelle horrible blague est occupée à se jouer ici ? Je ne suis pas gay !

   
Quinn POV  
Ma tête tourne, ce qui est plutôt perturbant dans le noir. Nous rigolons comme deux idiotes. Finalement, c’est plus amusant que ce que j’avais cru. Pour tenir le coup, j’ai commencé par plusieurs verres. L’alcool fort me désinhibe. La nourriture, très bonne, n’a pas réussi à noyer le vin que nous ingurgitons à grandes gorgées. 

Nos mains se trouvent, se caressent. Nous murmurons parfois à l’oreille de l’autre, se délectant de notre proximité. Nous avons rapproché nos chaises et aucune de nous n’a encore fait un signe ou esquissé le geste de partir. Dans une autre vie, j’aurais pu être cette fille mais je me rappelle où je suis, qui je suis. Mon cœur saigne, il me manque. D’un mouvement doux, je m’écarte un peu. Légèrement, juste pour entendre mon cœur battre. 

Boum, Boum. Tout est exacerbé dans le noir : les accents chauds de sa voix, la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, la saveur des mets que l’on nous sert. Je n’en reviens pas de ne pas avoir vécu cette expérience avant. Nous discutons, simplement, facilement. Notre parcours se ressemble tellement que je me demande si je ne l’ai pas connue dans une autre vie. Le moment est plaisant, agréable, il fait oublier. 

Le noir aide, il détend en même temps qu’il apporte sa tension. Je tente de profiter de ce soir. Sa main reste chaude au-dessus de la mienne. Elle me rappelle ce que c’est d’être proche de quelqu’un. Britt a été super pour me consoler mais un amoureux, ce n’est pas le même. Il y a une tendresse, une chaleur qui ne peut être apporté que par lui. Cela me manque, la chaleur d’un corps près de toi. Le dessert arrive et je suis soulagée de savoir qu’on en a bientôt fini. L’atmosphère noire commence à me peser petit à petit sur le moral. 

Sa main se serre autour de la mienne, comme si elle avait senti mon désarroi. Je n’ai pas tellement envie de partir non plus et en même temps, rester apporte tellement de conséquences …

—Tu n’es pas obligée, tu sais, murmure-t-elle devant mon silence.  
Et c’est vraiment comme si elle lisait mes pensées, elle sait. Rose, le petit surnom que je lui ai donné, doit comprendre ce combat qui se joue à l’intérieur de moi. Je resserre mes doigts à mon tour, montrant ainsi que j’apprécie ce soutien. Et puis, une intuition, une envie, je la lâche. Son soupir est audible dans l’atmosphère calme du restaurant. Du moins, je pense que ça vient d’elle. C’est toujours difficile de savoir. 

—Mes dames, il est temps de vous diriger vers la sortie, annonce une voix derrière moi, un serveur va venir vous chercher.  
Fébrile, je tente de former les lettres dans le noir. Les mots et chiffres s’alignent difficilement sur ma serviette en papier. J’espère ne pas faire d’erreurs, me rappelle en même temps le site internet. Elle a mon pseudo, elle peut me retrouver et pourtant, je tiens à faire cette démarche … comme au bon vieux temps. 

Appelez-moi folle, idiote ou que sais-je mais l’inconnue en face de moi ne l’est plus et je suis convaincue qu’elle peut devenir une bonne amie. Je rougis à cette pensée. Je tais les pensées suivantes. Je la sens se lever pour faire ses adieux à son tour. Maladroitement, je me lève et me dirige dans sa direction. Ma main caresse son corps jusqu’à trouver la sienne.

Je me colle contre elle, savourant cette proximité physique. Elle est plus petite que je ne le pensais, plus petite que moi. Sa main semble un peu différente aussi quand j’y glisse ma serviette. Ma bouche s’approche de son oreille jusqu’à ce que je sente ses cheveux me chatouiller le visage. Ma voix descend sous le murmure, ronronne :  
— Appelle-moi, texte-moi et peut-être que l’on remettra ça. 

J’entends sa respiration s’arrêter et je m’éloigne, cherchant la table à tâtons pour m’asseoir à nouveau. Je sirote mon verre, satisfaite, je n’ai plus qu’à attendre mon tour. 

Rachel POV  
L’air frais de la nuit me réveille un peu et évacue la brume due à l’alcool. Je respire à plein poumons. Pas une si mauvaise soirée mais pas une réussite non plus. Juste ce contact étrange, cette serviette glissée dans ma main et cette voix. Dieu, cette voix. J’entends les mots tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Un frisson me parcoure, glissant dans mon dos. Resserrant mon manteau autour de moi, je me dirige vers un taxi. 

Dans mon esprit, une bataille se joue. Ce n’est qu’une fois la porte du taxi fermée que je me lance.  
*Hey Skylover, belle soirée, n’est-ce pas ?

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. J’appréhende.  
* La compagnie n’a pas été désagréable et l’expérience plaisante.  
Je souris, si facile. Je note la ponctuation et les mots complets avec bonheur. Ce n’est pas si fréquent que des gens prennent la peine d’écrire correctement. Un usage qui se perd selon moi. Observant la nuit au-dehors, je remarque que nous passons à nouveau devant le restaurant. Une silhouette attire mon attention sur le bord du trottoir.  
—Arrêtez-vous, soufflé-je en vitesse au chauffeur, c’est mon amie. 

Santana se tient à côté d’une belle et grande blonde. Cette dernière joue avec son téléphone et hèle tous les taxis passant à côté. Santana ne bouge pas quand le taxi s’arrête mais la blonde se précipite pensant que j’abandonne mon taxi. Je lui souris brièvement en signe d’excuse et fais signe à mon amie de monter à côté de moi. Juste le temps de noter l’étonnement dans les yeux verts de cette étrangère et nous sommes reparties avec Santana, direction l’appartement. 

—Canon, ta voisine, combien de taxis as-tu loupés pour essayer de lui parler ? taquiné-je Santana.  
— Quatre, murmure-t-elle rapidement en détournant les yeux.  
Lui offrant un regard incrédule, j’attends qu’elle développe.  
— Elle était canon ! avance-t-elle comme excuse quand elle remarque mon attitude.  
— Et sans doute déjà prise, elle jouait avec son téléphone … laissé-je planer.  
— Je n’étais pas contre une simple nuit avec elle, marmonne Satan dans sa barbe, mais assez parler de moi. Et ta soirée ? Aussi bien que la mienne ? Quoi que la mienne s’est terminée bizarrement.

La dernière est ajoutée comme une arrière-pensée, quelque chose qui aurait dû rester secret. Je ne peux empêcher mon enthousiasme d’éclater :  
—J’ai un numéro !  
Pour preuve, j’agite la serviette devant son nez. Satan essaye de s’en emparer mais je recule ma main, laissant la preuve en évidence mais hors de portée. Je la secoue encore un peu pour appuyer mon point et nous finissons par éclater de rire toutes les deux. Un nouveau sms me fait tourner les yeux vers mon téléphone et mon sourire s’agrandit au nom à l’écran : une réponse de Skylover. 

   
POV de Rachel :  
— Comment as-tu eu un numéro et moi rien du tout ? s’emporte Santana, ce n’est pas normal ! Tu l’as payée ou quoi ?  
Je rougis et son sourire se fade un peu.  
— En fait, je n’en sais rien, avoué-je. La soirée n’a pas été une grande réussite. Elle n’était pas particulièrement intéressante et surtout sans projet d’avenir. Une chomeuse, je ne pensais pas que ça collerait entre nous. Surtout qu’elle s’est tue à peu près à la moitié du repas après avoir été aux toilettes. D’ailleurs, ça me fait penser que tu ne devais pas être loin de moi. Je t’entendais discuter à ce moment-là.

Mon regard se fait songeur et je croise les yeux de Santana à côté de moi. Le visage de mon amie exprime son irritation – Santana est comme ça quand elle a bu, elle n’aime pas les longs discours mais depuis qu’elle me connait, elle a fait des progrès. Alors, je passe le reste du repas et saute directement à sa conclusion inattendue. 

—Enfin, bref, je quittais notre table à la suite du serveur. Il faisait vraiment un noir d’encre là-dedans, je ne sais pas comment ils font. Quand, j’ai senti un corps se presser contre moi et une voix basse et merveilleuse m’a murmurée qu’elle avait passé un bon moment et que l’on devrait remettre ça. Le tout en me glissant cette serviette entre les doigts, terminé-je en examinant l’objet. 

— Et c’est tout ? laisse tomber Santana peu impressionnée, rien de très alléchant. La mienne au moins à flirter avec moi toute la soirée. J’ai hâte de rentrer et de me connecter. En plus, son pseudo promet quelques merveilles … Skylover … Tu peux être sûre que c’est une bête au lit ! Quelques rendez-vous et je t’en dirais quelques mots ou pas ! Qui sait, c’est peut-être la bonne ?

Je m’écroule de rire sur ma partie de la banquette. Il me faut quelques minutes pour me remettre à penser clairement et remarquer le détail.  
— Attends, Skylover comme Amoureuse du ciel en anglais ? m’exclamé-je, c’est dingue, c’est le pseudo écrit sur ma serviette. Ça m’étonnerait qu’on ait mangé ensemble avec elle. Et puis, tu sais ce que je pense sur les parties à trois …

Les yeux de Santana se plissent et elle examine le bout de serviette porteur du pseudo.  
— Donne-moi ton téléphone, demande-t-elle tout-à-fait calmement.  
Je lui tends sans un mot, comprenant que l’instant est sérieux. Je l’observe faire défiler les pages et comprends ce que fait mon amie. Le site s’affiche mais Santana ne perd pas de temps et déroule jusqu’à la page de l’événement du jour. La liste est déjà affichée. 

— Skylover a diné avec moi, pointe-t-elle en me montrant la case du rendez-vous, ce numéro est pour moi !  
— Elle me l’a donné, argumenté-je en cherchant à attraper la serviette, tu devais être un piètre rendez-vous.  
—Une erreur, constate Santana en tentant d’éviter mes tentatives.

Le taxi s’immobilise et – manque de chance pour moi – le trottoir se trouve du côté de Santana. Elle sort comme si elle avait le diable au corps, me laissant payer la course et gagnant ainsi une longueur d’avance. Elle est déjà affalée sur le canapé lorsque j’entre dans l’appartement, fermant la porte qu’elle a laissé grande ouverte. Ses doigts virevoltent sur le clavier de l’ordinateur en équilibre sur ses jambes tendues. Son regard brun se fait narquois quand il se pose sur moi et je sais qu’elle a déjà informé Skylover de son erreur. 

Dégoutée – j’avais vraiment envie que ce soir m’apporte quelque chose pour modifier, faire bouger un peu ma vie et son quotidien trop bien tracé – je me dirige vers la cuisine. Le frigo me tente avec les quelques petits choux végétariens réalisés par Santana quelques jours plus tôt. A la place, j’attrape une série de carottes et une bouteille de coca puis me dirige vers ma chambre. 

Quinn POV  
Trois taxis sont déjà passés devant moi et aucun ne semble vouloir s’arrêter. Je contiens avec peine mon énervement. Une latina semble attendre la même chose à côté de moi mais sa recherche est aussi infructueuse que la mienne. J’ai beau levé la main, hurlé, crié, les voitures jaunes me narguent et ne font que me dépasser. 

Mon téléphone vibre au fond de ma poche, un simple sms qui me fait sourire et quitter la route des yeux brièvement. Je tape rapidement une réponse mais pas assez pour faire un signe au taxi qui me passe sous les yeux. Soufflant de frustration, je scrute le ciel avec angoisse. Il se couvre et les nuages gris ne sont pas une indication qui me rassure. 

J’en aperçois enfin un qui serre le côté de la route. Je me précipite vers le premier taxi qui s’arrête en face de moi. Enfin, pensé-je. Poliment, j’ouvre la porte, prête à attendre que la personne en descende mais elle ne fait pas un mouvement. Un petit sourire d’excuse de sa part et elle apostrophe la latina à côté de moi. Je les regarde partir avec stupéfaction. La sonnerie de Brittany retentit et elle promet de passer me prendre rapidement. 

La soirée se termine lorsque nous passons la porte de l’appartement, elle m’avoue être épuisée mais vouloir absolument entendre tous les détails le lendemain matin. Sur la promesse que je me lèverais pour un petit déjeuner avec elle, elle s’éclipse, probablement pour rejoindre quelqu’un dans son lit. Je décide d’en faire de même. 

Le son de mon téléphone me réveille en sursaut. Je grogne, il est trop tard pour ce genre de bêtises. M’attendant presque à un appel pour un boulot, je me lève quand même. Un sms … Je viens de quitter la chaleur de mon lit pour un stupide sms. Le numéro inconnu me fait grogner encore plus.  
* Hello Skylover, chanceuse dans tes erreurs, j’ai failli ne pas avoir ton numéro. Rosario Cruz.

Mes yeux s’agrandissent et je ne peux arrêter mes doigts de taper.  
*qui êtes-vous ? 

Dans l’attente d’une réponse, je vérifie le restant de mes sms. Une conversation en particulier et je ne peux me résoudre à la supprimer. Un nouveau bip interrompt mes pensées. Rosario Cruz … La vraie cette fois. Enfin, je suppose mais comment a-t-elle récupéré mon numéro alors ? Le sms qu’elle me renvoie me renseigne :  
*Une petite erreur de ta part, c’était ma copine qui l’avait. 

Je fronce les sourcils, la tête encore ensommeillée mais pleine de questions malgré tout. Je n’ai jamais aimé voyager, cela me prenait toujours trop de temps pour m’habituer au décalage horaire.  
* Copine ?  
* une amie, Starlover, table à côté au resto  
*Ok

Nous continuons à discuter mais quelque chose ne colle pas. C’est comme si l’excitation de parler à une inconnue avec qui j’avais passé la soirée s’était évaporée. Sur une impulsion, j’accepte un rendez-vous sur le chat du site pour plus tard cette semaine-là afin de mieux encore nous connaitre. 

 

Pour une fois, je suis réveillée avant Britt. Et même si le café peine à me faire émerger de cette nuit bizarre, je me prépare à la tonne de questions qu’elle va avoir. Un sourire stupide joue sur mes lèvres et se reflète dans la cafetière. Me détournant de la prochaine tournée, je récupère ma tablette et m’installe sur le comptoir de la cuisine. En me connectant, je tombe sur l’écran de l’événement de la veille. Un pseudo me nargue dans la liste et je ne résiste pas.


End file.
